<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Taking It To The Point Of Tears. by BornToBeBeheaded</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26002543">Taking It To The Point Of Tears.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornToBeBeheaded/pseuds/BornToBeBeheaded'>BornToBeBeheaded</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Taking. [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stage Fright (2014), You Might Be The Killer (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crying, Established Relationship, F/M, Fingering, Intimacy, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Polyamory, Riding, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:47:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,739</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26002543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornToBeBeheaded/pseuds/BornToBeBeheaded</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Buddy Swanson and Sam Wescott, what a trio, deep into your summer romance and loving it, nothing better than being passed between and shared with your favorite guys.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Buddy Swanson X Reader, Buddy Swanson X You, Buddy Swanson/Reader, Buddy Swanson/You, Sam Wescott X Reader X Buddy Swanson, Sam Wescott X You X Buddy Swanson, Sam Wescott X you, Sam Wescott x reader, Sam Wescott/Reader, Sam Wescott/Reader/Buddy Swanson, Sam Wescott/You, Sam Wescott/You/Buddy Swanson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Taking. [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2281616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Taking It To The Point Of Tears.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinalbion/gifts">Tinalbion</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another ask, another thing for Tina! Well I say that but it is for me too, obviously! I love these boys! Some real fun smut from these sentence prompts Tina left me! I just love and adore writing stuff for her, it is TOO FUN! So if anyone else likes this or vibes then fantastic and if not then at least Tina and I are happy! SO! As per usual feedback, ideas, suggestions, requests are all HEAVILY ENCOURAGED! Leave a comment here or shoot an ask to my tumblr, bisexual-horror-fan, I would LOVE to fill out some requests for people! I hope you enjoy it and thank you for reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You always had a thing for hands.</p><p>And Buddy’s hands were just so fucking…</p><p>Nice.</p><p>Strong.</p><p>Well worked.</p><p>Not especially rough but certainly not soft either.</p><p>You loved how they looked.</p><p>You loved even more what they could do to you. </p><p>You were a bit lost in thought as you looked.</p><p>You were in the kitchen with Buddy, waiting on Sam, weekly meeting with the kids to go over this week's activities before lunch. It was always so nice to take a moment during the day when you could with Buddy, he was done with the lunch preparations and you were leaning against the counter as you watched him finish up with the serving trays. You were alone in the kitchen with him right now due to the schedule. Jeffery did the breakfast shift today, cooking and serving, then he helps start lunch when Buddy shows up, then he gets a break while Buddy cooks the rest and serves lunch. Both get a break and come back to make and serve dinner together and do the final clean, they would alternate breakfast and lunch shifts often. Buddy spoke up and pulled you from your thoughts.</p><p>"You're staring an awful lot."</p><p>Your gaze pulled up from his hands to his face, that slight smirk and you smiled in kind as you said,</p><p>"So?"</p><p>He was wiping his hands off on a dishrag as he cleared the distance to you as he spoke,</p><p>"Soooo didn't your mother ever tell you it's rude to stare?"</p><p>You smiled wider as you responded,</p><p>"Me? Rude? Never."</p><p>He was right in front of you now, with how you were leaning on his prep table you were at eye level with his hands, he caught you staring again.</p><p>"Oh? Is that what's distracting you?"</p><p>He dropped the rag and you looked up to his face again and that look of his made you bite your bottom lip. He reached out, hand on your face, cupping your cheek as his thumb stroking over your skin, you leaned into the touch. </p><p>A pause. </p><p>A shared moment of mutual enjoyment, intimate, just as this had been progressing, getting more intimate with him. I mean you had been plenty physical but there was this deeper edge getting into it lately and as most things with Buddy and yourself, it was intense.</p><p>He moved you. </p><p>You loved it when he did so. </p><p>You were pulled up so you were no longer leaning, now standing again and he kissed you.</p><p>It was a little soft at first before your hand met his wrist and he pulled you closer with his hand on your cheek still. Fuck that mouth of his was good too, you leaned more over the table, other hand on top of his on the table. </p><p>Kiss was heating up quickly, when he nipped at your bottom lip you let out a soft groan of his name, he asked in between kisses,</p><p>“You got a little time before Sam gets here?”</p><p>“Fuck yes!”</p><p>Not only was that your response to his question, that was what you were currently moaning out. He had you in the walk in pantry, shorts were half off, leaning against the shelves, he had two fingers buried inside of you, his face was in the crook of your neck, a soft laugh before he pulled back. His fingers stilled inside of you and you moved your hips trying to get him to move again, he was looking at you, an amused smile on his face, enjoying just how into this you were, he leaned his other arm on the shelf over your head, pressed so close to you.</p><p>Fuck he knew just how to get to you, so confident in himself around you, how could he be anything but when you were gripping the shelf like that and clenching around his fingers, breathing hard as hell, eyes looking up to him pleadingly as he finally spoke. Tone more serious now,</p><p>"Remember what we talked about.”</p><p>You did remember. You had hooked up in the kitchen with Buddy a few times, typically during the day, dangerous and risky and hot as hell. He had chastised you before, warned you that if you were going to do things in the kitchen you HAD to be quiet or you would get caught for sure. </p><p>You were going to apologize, tell him you’d be good but before you could respond his fingers flexed inside of you, pressing against that sweet spot inside of you and you moaned again, softer though, more controlled, eyes closed. </p><p>Focus.</p><p>You just had to focus.</p><p>That would have been relatively easy had it not been for him adding a third finger inside of you pulling another moan as his fingers withdrew before filling you again, stretching you even more with the additional finger. </p><p>Pace was set and it was steady, you had brought your hand to the back of his neck and pulled him down to kiss him again, it was easier to hold your moans when his mouth occupied yours, and the moans that did escape were muffled against his lips. </p><p>You were consumed by what he was doing, unable to focus on anything but the pleasure he was bringing you with his hands and his mouth. One of your feet came up a little, resting on one of the lower shelves, giving him as much access as you could, wanting to feel as much of him as possible. </p><p>When his palm brushed over your clit on every other thrust of his fingers you were letting out the best tiny moans and gasps, breath catching in your throat. When he had pulled back again, intense stare, watching your face, the reactions he pulled out of you, he said low to you, </p><p>“You take my fingers so well don’t you?”</p><p>Another hard thrust of his fingers and another rub over your clit made any coherent response that wasn’t a moan die on your lips. God when he talked like that is really did you in, you were approaching your end so quickly. One of your hands on his shoulder, hard grip, trying to alert him to how close you were. Pleasure climbing, eyes screwed shut, chest rising and falling,</p><p>“B-Bud-ddyyy-fuck-”</p><p>It was hard to speak when you were so close, you were nearly there, he had to feel it, you know he did with his fingers inside of you, he had to feel how much you were clenching down on him, hot and wet and pulsing-</p><p>And then.</p><p>He stopped. </p><p>His fingers stayed inside, pressed to that sweet spot inside, palm still pressed to your clit, you were still breathing so hard, </p><p>“Bu-Buddy?”</p><p>“Shhh.”</p><p>He was looking over his shoulder to the door of the pantry now, you were still right fucking there, you shifted your hips, trying to get him to move, push you that last bit over the edge, you asked, perhaps a bit too loud,</p><p>“Why’d you sto-”</p><p>But before those words could fully leave your mouth his fingers left you, hand came up quickly, still covered with your slick pressed over your mouth to silence you, he was looking back to you, in your eyes, that intense look back, finger on his other hand up to his mouth, trying to shh you once more.</p><p>You whined in protest into his hand, from him stopping, from the loss of pleasure, from him putting his still messy hand on your face, you could smell nothing but yourself at this moment. </p><p>“Someone else is here. Listen.”</p><p>You strained and listened and you could hear someone, sounds like someone was half in/half out of the door that lead into the back entrance to the kitchen, talking about something to someone else-</p><p>Oh fuck!</p><p>You knew that voice. It was Sam, you lost track of time he must be here for your meeting, damn it his timing couldn’t be worse.</p><p>“You gotta get out there.”</p><p>Buddy still had his hand over your mouth, looking at you and you shook your head slightly, you wanted him to finish you off so badly, needed it, you were so close before and he hadn’t stopped that long ago you wouldn’t be long.</p><p>“You have to.”</p><p>He leaned in closer, and whispered in your ear,</p><p>“If you’re a good girl for me. Run along, do your job, I promise I will make you cum so hard later.”</p><p>His hand moved but only enough to press two of his fingers against your mouth, you opened your mouth easily, still staring into his eyes you had to admit it sounded so fucking good, you sucked the evidence of your arousal from his fingers, tongue sliding between his fingers. </p><p>“Okay baby?”</p><p>You nodded in agreement and once you cleaned his finger he pulled them out of your mouth and pressed a kiss to your forehead. </p><p>“Good girl.”</p><p>“Fuck Buddy.”</p><p>You whispered before taking a deep steadying breath. Your legs were a little shaky as you pulled your panties and shorts back up, feeling flushed, so hot, weak as hell, he was so dominant and commanding with you it was amazing, so fucking exciting. Once your shorts were fixed you looked up to see him watching you, sucking his third finger that he hadn’t forced into your mouth, he smirked at the face you made when he pulled his finger out, sigh of enjoyment at your taste, slight chuckle before saying,</p><p>“You taste good. Now come on.”</p><p>You both left the pantry under the guise of you helping Buddy carrying some stuff, not really that bad a lie, it was stuff he needed later for cooking later, Sam had finished talking with whoever was at the door and came in. </p><p>“Hey y/n, sorry, hope you weren’t waiting long.”</p><p>You shook your head, thankful your breathing had returned to normal and hoping the flush on your cheeks wasn’t that obvious, you glanced at the clock, he was right on time for your meeting and you responded as evenly as you could,</p><p>“Nope, I wasn’t.”</p><p>“Yeah don’t worry Sam, I kept her busy.”</p><p>Buddy said it normally but you picked up on the innuendo and his sly smirk easily, you were in for a long afternoon, you could tell. </p><p>The meeting went fine, the kids all seemed excited about this week's upcoming activities, lunch was good, you were distracted enough that your arousal lessened and seemed far away. You were reminded of it however when you moved wrong and felt just how wet your panties were. </p><p>After the meeting you and Sam were in his office, talking casually about work related matters, you were sitting on his desk and him in his chair as you talked. He was sitting right there between your legs, one hand resting casually on your knee. It felt easy and natural talking with him like this, as you looked down at him you couldn’t help but feel so lucky. He was so sweet and so handsome, he looked good in the afternoon sun pouring in through the window, natural light always looked so good on him.</p><p>You were reminded of that need. </p><p>You were both alone, just you and him, why not do it?</p><p>He was in the middle of telling you something when you interrupted him.</p><p>“Hey Sam?”</p><p>“Yeah y/n?”</p><p>He asked, the way he asked it, God.</p><p>He was always just so concerned. </p><p>The tension was so palpable. </p><p>It was so damn hot, you were so damn hot, Sam hadn’t known what had just happened a short while ago. He wasn’t aware that he had interrupted you and Buddy earlier, didn’t know how fucking close you were then, he couldn’t have known, your mind had been wandering for so long on and off. You instigated it, so heated and fast, you were straddling him in the chair he was sitting in, you slid off the desk into his lap so easily.</p><p>He went along with it, was into it, obviously, you were excited and practically grinding in his lap while you kissed him, one arm around his neck to stay close, your other hand was preoccupied leading him where you needed it. </p><p>Your shorts were unbuttoned and his hand directed under layers of clothes, fuck he had such nice hands, different from Buddy’s but so fucking good all the same. A lot of his life was spent working outdoors, his hands were rough and provided the best friction, fingers so long, in your panties and sliding inside of you. </p><p>You broke the kiss and moaned against his mouth, eyes fell closed and you moved your hips with his hand. Hand let go of his wrist and fisted in his shirt, holding on for dear life, so focused and then he spoke,</p><p>“You alright?”</p><p>He spoke so softly to you. Your eyes opened back up again, no words finding you, just a look and my God the look of concern in his gaze, his face was flushed, he was obviously enjoying this, loving watching you but still he continued,</p><p>“You’re breathing so hard y/n.”</p><p>His fingers curled inside of you and your head fell back, eye contact broken with another moan crossing your lips, gentle kisses placed along your neck and jaw as he breathed out with the smallest laugh, you could hear the smile in his voice as he said,</p><p>“Look at you, I've only started using my fingers and you're already shaking”</p><p>Only Sam Wescott himself could say something that sounded so utterly filthy with such care and affection. He said it like he was marveling at you, transfixed and captivated but ultimately wanting the very best for you. </p><p>“I-I’m fine-”</p><p>You breathed it out and with another thrust of his fingers you let out another broken moan,</p><p>“Sa-Sam- yes!”</p><p>Your back arched and your hips rocked with him, even though the time with Buddy in the pantry was a couple of hours ago you were still surprisingly so excited, so worked up and oh so sensitive and shit Sam was always good at working with his hands. </p><p>He worked you over thoroughly, steady, not rushing at all, mouth on your neck and collar bone, his hand that wasn’t currently making you shake and moan was on your waist under your shirt, grip reminding you of how strong he was. </p><p>You shivered in his grip again, breathing hard, one hand still gripping his shirt, the other one unwrapped from his neck, hand on the desk behind you, holding onto the edge so tightly, speaking of the edge you were approaching it again, nearly there once more, you got there so much fast this time. You couldn’t keep still, practically squirming in his lap from how his fingers hooked inside of you and pulled just right. Your gaze met his, heaving breaths, heart about to beat out of your chest, that tension again so intense, you were about to warn him, tell him that you were about to cum as if the way your thighs shaking didn’t betray you enough, you opened your mouth and started,</p><p>“Sam I-”</p><p>The clock on his desk went off. Alarm was loud and it took his attention, his fingers stopped and he said,</p><p>“Fuck! Is that the time? Shit-”</p><p>You glanced at the clock and God damn it time had gotten away from you again, he had mentioned he needed to go help Tori with chopping wood, she needed some particular wood for wood carving class early tomorrow morning and it couldn’t wait, it had to be done while the sun was still out and before dinner. </p><p>Just your luck.</p><p>His hand left your waist and he turned the alarm off, you were right there, you could cum in less than a minute, your hips moved up and before you could bring them back down he misinterpreted your movement and slipped his fingers out, pulled them out of your panties and shorts so quickly you had no chance to protest.</p><p>“No-ah Sam I was about to-”</p><p>His hand on your wrist and he pulled, your fingers untangled from his shirt and his other arm wrapped around your middle sitting you on his desk as he said,</p><p>“I-I know, I know I’m sorry but I have to run. I promise we can finish this later-”</p><p>His arm unwrapped from you and he took a second to look into your eyes,</p><p>“You’ll be okay?”</p><p>That look.</p><p>Again so sweet and concerned and fuck as hot as you were, as badly as you needed to cum you didn’t want to do it yourself, you wanted Sam and waned Buddy too,wanted them both so fucking badly to do it, you knew it would feel infinitely better than anything you could do to yourself, so you bit your bottom lip and gave a nod as you said,</p><p>“I’ll be okay.”</p><p>“You’re the best y/n."</p><p>He kissed you and you gripped the tables edge hard to stop yourself from grabbing him and pulling him in deeper and closer to you. He pulled back and stepped away, door pulled open,</p><p>“I’ll see you later!”</p><p>He called back and you watched as he smoothed the front of his shirt down where you had grabbed it with his clean hand and popped the two still wet fingers that had been inside of you into his mouth as he headed off to where he had to be.</p><p>Fuck you could hear the little hum upon him tasting you and you pressed your thighs together.</p><p>Your hands let go of the table and balled into fists, you pressed them to your eyes and your head fell back and you let out a groan, you were so fucking turned on, you were still throbbing. </p><p>You collected yourself for a moment, a deep breath before letting your hands drop and you started doing your shorts back up. A look over your shoulder to the clock, you had another activity to attend to before dinner yourself and had to go or you would be late. You tried to push your feelings down and hopped off the desk, almost stumbling, your legs were so shaky it was hard to stand upright. Another pause with a deep breath and you clenched your fists before headed out of the office, trying to leave your frustration behind you with the action of you closing the door. </p><p>The last activity of the day seemed to drag a little. You felt so preoccupied at the start but by midway through you were into it. You ended up having a good time and the throbbing between your thighs had dulled considerably, your panties were a massive mess however but you pushed on. </p><p>Soon everything was done and you were returning some of the stuff needed to a storage shed, walking with the basket in your hands when you heard it-</p><p>“Y/n!”</p><p>A call of your name and you looked over to see Sam waving to you, he was with Tori, ax rested on his shoulder, pile of freshly chopped wood next to him. Tori waved to and you waved back, you saw Sam tell her goodbye and she thanked him and waved him off before starting to load the chopped wood into a wheel barrow. Sam made his way over to you,</p><p>"How you doing?"</p><p>You smiled and said, </p><p>"Doing just fine, how are you?"</p><p>He dropped the ax from his shoulder and rested it against his leg, he took off his shirt and all of a sudden you were distracted again as he wiped his forehead with the back of his hand,</p><p>"Hot and hungry."</p><p>You felt the exact same.</p><p>He hung his shirt over his shoulders and picked up the ax again before holding out his other hand, </p><p>"Walk with me, I'll drop this off and we can get to dinner already."</p><p>You tried not to stare too much and took his hand as he led you off. He was being his usual self, unaware of the problem you were having. See Sam was a modest kind of guy for the most part and you wouldn’t tell from looking at him at first glance but he was surprisingly cut from all the work he did outside. He did a decent amount of exercise and was fairly active, you were reminded of how strong he was when his hands were on you but having to see him like this fuck it was such a strong reminder. </p><p>Ax dropped off and a clean shirt grabbed from his cabin before you made off for dinner. You two came into the kitchen together to see Buddy finishing up his share of the work, he had done the majority of the serving so that left Jefferey to do the lions share of the clean up. </p><p>“Hey good timing, I have our food boxed up, hungry?”</p><p>“Starving.”</p><p>You admitted, and Buddy stifled a laugh, brushing the curls from his eyes and saying smugly, </p><p>“I bet.”</p><p>Asshole.</p><p>You smirked with a roll of your eyes and Buddy picked up the containers and said,</p><p>“Make sure you lock up Jeff, see you tomorrow.”</p><p>“Yeah man, see you later.”</p><p>And the three of you had a few favorite places to eat when you all got to have dinner together. Tonight your cabin was empty so you all decided the common area in there was as good a place as any. </p><p>Dinner was good, so fucking good as it usually was, Sam was laying back on the couch, you were on the floor, head resting on his shoulder and Buddy was sitting on the floor near you. All talking casually after having eaten. It was nice and relaxed.</p><p>For a moment.</p><p>Then Buddy was the one who started it.</p><p>Hand on your knee, you looked up to him and fuck there was that damn look again. His hand slid up to your thigh and again you had fallen into it so quick, eyes closed and head tipped back with a sigh, his other hand on your opposite thigh and then it escalated so quickly. Sam’s mouth was on your neck again and Buddy was dealing with your shorts and you were fucking gone. Shirt was pulled off and you were turned around, making out with Sam and Buddy’s fingers brushed you over your panties and it made you arch your hips with your breath hitching and Buddy said,</p><p>“Fuck y/n. You’re so wet. Did we get to you that badly?”</p><p>We?</p><p>“I know you said it would work but I didn’t know it’d be like this.”</p><p>Sam said it so softly in between kissing you, wait did they plan this?</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>You remembered it then.</p><p>After Sam had gotten you for the meeting you had headed out to the cafeteria first and expected Sam to be right behind you, he wasn’t and when you turned around you saw Buddy in the doorway telling something to Sam, you figured it was work related but thinking back on it now…</p><p>That smile, that look, Sam looked unsure but smiled and nodded, a pat on Buddy’s shoulder as he seemingly agreed and then Buddy was back in the kitchen and Sam joined you and the meeting was under way.</p><p>You realize now that he was probably telling Sam just what he interrupted and just what they should do with you. </p><p>You recalled a while back when you teased Sam so badly and you had the thought that this was just the smallest bit of payback for that and that he never would have agreed if you didn’t tease him so bad first. </p><p>“You did this on purpose?”</p><p>You asked with a slight pout and Sam gave you another kiss with a soft whisper of,</p><p>“Sorry y/n, were we too mean?”</p><p>“Oh don’t apologize Sammy, we aren’t even done with her yet.”</p><p>Wait they weren’t?</p><p>Buddy’s hands on your waist and he moved you, Sam was still laying back on the couch and Buddy placed you on his lap, fuck he felt hard and you wanted to grind down right away. </p><p>“Wh-what are you going to do to me now?”</p><p>“Nothing that you won’t enjoy. You’ll have fun, promise.”</p><p>Promise.</p><p>You had heard that word a few times today, promises of making you cum, of giving you that much needed release and you were wondering when they were going to make good on those promises. </p><p>Buddy’s hands on your hips he guided you and that first grind of you on Sam made you moan, you were just in your panties and so wet and again he felt so hard, Sam’s hands on your thighs and you decided to go with it. Buddy’s hands ran up your sides and he felt you over your bra, right behind you, whispering words of encouragement in your ear,</p><p>“Feels so good doesn’t it? You were so good for us, waiting all day, I knew you could do it. Such a good girl.”</p><p>Sam’s arched his hips a little, pressing himself harder onto you and you were a mess. Whining and letting out soft moans, begging for it.</p><p>“Puh-lease, please, please-”</p><p>Buddy took off your bra and threw it aside, his back was pressed to your chest, as he felt your now bared breasts and your head was resting against his shoulder, grinding still and you felt Sam move your panties to the side. One hand on your hip pulling you up slightly to rub over your clit with his thumb and you were so fucking overwhelmed. Buddy held you up that small bit and said,</p><p>“I think she needs it.”</p><p>And then Sam adjusted you slightly and slid two fingers inside of you again and you shuddered with another moan. His fingers felt so fucking good, Buddy helped you again, moving you with Sam’s hand so you were riding his fingers and you were shaking so fucking badly already, thighs burning, so desperate to finish, chasing that high.</p><p>You were distracted too with Sam lavishing his own praise onto you.</p><p>“Look so good on top of me, you feel so good on my fingers.”</p><p>Buddy payed very close attention as he touched you and moved you, soft kisses over your neck and the side of your face as he teased and played with your nipples, when he saw how close you were, the way you were panting and the sounds you were making giving it away, he pulled you up off of Sam’s fingers and you cried out,</p><p>“NO! Fuc-PLEASE!”</p><p>Both of Buddy’s arms wrapped tighter around you so you couldn’t move,</p><p>“I really think she needs it.”</p><p>“Ye-yes.”</p><p>You sniffed, you were so frustrated so fucking overwhelmed you couldn’t help it, you had never been so turned on, never denied like this, you couldn’t help it when the tears started, </p><p>“Awe are you crying?”</p><p>Buddy nuzzled his nose against your neck and you nodded weakly,</p><p>“You really want to cum?”</p><p>How could Buddy ask something like that? Obviously you wanted that, you vocalized it, pleading,</p><p>“Yes! Yes, please, please I want to so badly-”</p><p>“I think she’s more than earned it.”</p><p>Thank you Sam! The voice of reason, of course you had earned it! You could hear the slight concern tinting his words again, you could also hear the distinct edge of arousal too, you must have looked and sounded so hot to them in that moment.</p><p>He nipped your earlobe and whispered,</p><p>“I want to see you ride Sam, want to watch you cum all over his cock.”</p><p>Dear fucking God nothing sounded better, nothing would feel better, it just might make all the teasing and frustration worth it. </p><p>“Think you can handle that much?”</p><p>When your eyes opened again and you saw Sam had taken off his shirt and had taken care of his shorts and you were right in position, you could slide him inside so fucking quickly and easily, you nodded and whispered, </p><p>“Yes, yes, I can-”</p><p>You didn’t even finish your sentence before Buddy was lowering you down and the shared moan that left you and Sam was practically music to Buddy’s ears. </p><p>Tonight was going to be fun.</p><p>Lord knows Buddy and Sam couldn’t have the patience for this all of the time but putting in the effort to do this on occasion was more than worth it. </p><p>You were more than worth it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>